Pétalas Mortas
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: Seu perfume, Ginevra, era o cheiro das pétalas secas, mortas. Dignas de um cemitério ou mausoléu. Tom/Ginny.


_ Disclaimer: _Nada disso me pertence, além da idéia absurda de ser a perfumista da Ginny, hauahua. Mas se alguém me der um Tom, eu juro que não reclamo, viu?

**Pétalas Mortas**

Seu corpo tem a fragrância das flores mortas. O perfume extremamente doce, enjoativo e marcante, como pétalas caídas pelo chão de algum lugar abandonado há muito tempo e no qual apenas fantasmas podem habitar.

Esse cheiro costumava impregnar as páginas do diário quando você o pegava para escrever, ficava nas folhas durante horas, como se fosse na minha própria pele. Cada palavra escrita era como um toque da sua pele sobre a minha com aquele seu cheiro me irritando e me fascinando. Pétalas mortas, secas, perdidas ao vento com a sua fragrância fúnebre.

Você jamais soube jamais notou o quanto seu perfume lembrava a morte, como se o fantasma fosse você, e não eu. Mas todos os outros aspectos, você era exuberantemente viva. Os cabelos vermelhos demais, a pele cheia de sardas, os olhos faiscantes. Tudo isso antes que eu entrasse na sua vida. Depois de mim, você mudou. Você entregava mais do que a sua fragrância ao diário. Entregava sua luz, sua alma, seu corpo. E aos poucos o vermelho passou a perder o brilho, a pele a ganhar uma palidez cadavérica e os olhos a se apagarem lentamente. Nessa época, o perfume ficou mais intenso, mais lúgubre e inexplicavelmente mais entorpecente. Não mais ficava apenas algumas horas, mas dias inteiros, mesmo que você nem sequer se aproximasse do diário. Você deixou de ser uma menina viva de onze anos para se tornar pouco mais que uma simples existência sem sentido, subjugada a mim , pouco mais do que um fantasma de si mesma. Eu podia ver seus olhos fechados enquanto você dormia e imaginava que você jamais os abriria novamente. Sim, Ginevra, eu podia te ver àquela altura a hora que desejasse, tamanho o poder que você me conferiu. E o seu perfume, aquele maldito cheiro que me instigava. A essência dos mortos em alguém que, por mais fraca que estivesse, lutaria sempre pela vida. Contraditório demais para uma existência miserável como a sua.

Você me perturbava com essa contradição, me atormentava com o seu cheiro, me irritava com a sua infantilidade. Eu gostaria muitas vezes de poder sair do diário e te matar, mas não podia fazer isso porque a minha existência dependia ainda da sua. Limitava-me então a responder suas questões e ler as bobagens que você me escrevia tentando parecer o mais gentil possível. Houve momentos em que te odiei profundamente, Ginevra. Por tudo que você era, e porque isso exercia uma espécie de fascínio sobre mim, de uma maneira que uma menina com o delicado perfume da morte não deveria fazer.

A cada dia que passava, eu desejava mais e mais ver a sua alma murchar e secar como as pétalas do seu cheiro. Aos poucos você começou as coisas pelas quais eu a fazia passar e a minha presença começou a aterrorizá-la. Como a vez em que você derrubou um copo d'água no meio da noite porque me sentiu próximo. A essa altura, estávamos tão ligados que você podia saber se eu estava perto ou não, e o seu maldito cheiro parecia nunca sair das páginas do meu diário. Lembro-me do pânico que a dominou, com tamanha intensidade que não conseguia se mover. Você tinha jogado o diário fora, tentado inutilmente livrar-se de mim. Menina tola, eu fazia parte de você demais para que pudesse se livrar de mim. Você nunca estaria livre, e apenas era cega demais para enxergar isso.

Em todo o caso, Harry Potter, o seu adorado protetor, estava em posse do diário agora e eu estava novamente perto de você, ainda que indiretamente. E podia sair das páginas e me aproximar por alguns instantes. O que lhe restava eram os olhos castanhos arregalados, a respiração rasa e cacos de vidro e água espalhados pelo chão do seu Salão Comunal no meio de uma madrugada fria. Tudo o que sobrara de uma menina que, um dia, fora viva e corajosa, a alma consumida em poucos meses. Quando finalmente conseguiu se mover, seus dedos trêmulos rasgaram-se no vidro afiado que você tentava pegar. Cheiro de sangue e pétalas mortas, misturado ao vermelho quente que corria de suas mãos e o horror nos seus olhos.

Você não descansou enquanto não pegou o diário de volta, porque era covarde demais, fraca demais. Tinha medo que eu contasse ao seu querido quem você estava se tornando? Ou era porque, no fundo, me desejava? Eu podia ler isso tanto quanto podia tirar qualquer outra informação da sua mente, via o desejo que você tinha por mim. Você era uma criança realmente estúpida e realmente mórbida, Ginevra, se você realmente quer saber.

Foi esse desejo, essa sua paixão infantil pelo fantasma de um diário, que me permitiu mais uma vez comandar seu corpo e sua alma. Que me deu forças para reviver fisicamente. E principalmente, que me deu garantias que você cumpriria um último e derradeiro sacrifício por mim.

Durante todos os anos da sua vida após o incidente, você mentiria para si mesma que só fez aquilo porque eu a controlava. No fundo, seu único desejo se resumiria a não se defrontar com a verdade, com o fato que você se dirigiu até a Câmara porque quis. Porque era uma criança ingênua e burra o bastante para me adorar acima de todas as coisas de seu mundo decadente. Eu poderia te obrigar a ir, mas não o fiz. A escolha foi sua, ainda que depois de muita reclamação e algum choro. Mas foi exclusivamente sua.

E quando você estava lá, finalmente consciente de si mesma, pela primeira vez na Câmara e pela primeira vez dando-se conta da gravidade da situação. Seus olhos castanhos, agora opacos, percorriam o local, assustados, até que se fixaram no diário e em mim. Era a primeira vez que você me via, e a surpresa e o fascínio se misturavam ao seu medo de uma forma quase bela. Quase.

Cedendo finalmente, as lágrimas vieram e você desabou. Porque era uma criança, e era muito, muito tarde para voltar atrás em tudo o que fizera durante aquele ano. Tarde demais. Você iria morrer para me deixar vivo, e o pensamento de que partiria naquele local frio, aterrorizante, e completamente sozinha, a apavorou. Você olhava para mim e se perguntava como alguém tão bonito podia ser tão cruel. A cada palavra que eu dizia, essa pergunta se repetia infinitas vezes para não chegar a lugar algum além de aumentar a dor e a ansiedade que você punha sobre si mesma. Tentou brigar, argumentar, mas o que poderia fazer uma criança contra mim? Em particular uma menina tão pequena, tão delicada e frágil, e ao mesmo tempo tão teimosa, na sua insistência em não se entregar quando na verdade já estava entregue - e no fundo da sua alma você sabia disso. Você lutou até não poder mais, devo admitir que de uma maneira admirável em seus onze anos, corpo trêmulo e cabelos ruivos bagunçados.

Até que você não conseguiu mais ficar de pé, tão fraca que estava.

"Se eu te tocar...vou conseguir sentir seu corpo?", sua vozinha perguntou, um fio do que fora outrora. Eu assenti e a abracei porque você tinha um último desejo nos instantes que restavam, e Lord Voldemort é piedoso o bastante para não ignorar um desejo final daquele que dão a vida por ele

Eu nunca fui seu querido Potter, mas naquele momento, curiosamente, foi a mim que você quis enquanto abria os lábios e deixava a minha língua procurar a sua e suas mãos agarravam minhas costas com força, quase que com medo que eu me tornasse novamente um fantasma e me esvaecesse no ar. O primeiro e último beijo da princesa, mas não dado pelo príncipe encantado e sim pelo vilão da história . Culpa do seu desejo desesperado de que eu fizesse isso. Seu senso de auto-destruição era algo realmente incomum, Ginevra, fascinante e divertido o suficiente para que eu agisse conforme sua vontade por saber que cada ação sua, ao mesmo tempo que era ansiada, causava dor. Eu podia ler o desejo, a repulsa e o medo lutando dentro de você com as mesmas forças, e eram poderosos demais para uma menina tão pequena.

O seu cheiro mais do que nunca me deixava enjoado, seu gosto era doce demais, suas mãos eram desajeitadas. Mas eu lamentei quando você se afastou e enfim fechou os olhos, para quem sabe não abri-los nunca mais. No beijo você me passou tudo o que lhe sobrava de força para se manter consciente. Menina burra, além de tudo.

Lembro-me de ter observado sua expressão enquanto você morria em um sono sem sonhos. Analisar os traços e concluir que gostava mais de você assim. Por que me lembro de tantos fatos, tantos detalhes? Quem sabe porque você tenha sido a primeira pessoa que falou comigo em décadas, quem sabe porque você me entregou tanto da sua alma que ela podia se misturar com a minha a uma certa altura.

Mas, na verdade, desconfio que tenha sido o seu cheiro, que daquela vez na Câmara parecia realmente ter impregnado na minha pele, se fixado para sempre ali como a sua última lembrança. De todos os homens que teriam você durante toda a sua vida – até mesmo seu adorado Potter –, nenhum deles saberia identificar que espécie de perfume era o seu, as pétalas mortas, o cheiro da morte, a lembrança falha da vida. Nenhum deles estava tão ligado à morte quanto eu estava para poder senti-lo com tanta precisão. Desconfio que Lucius tenha adivinhado, e por isso entregou o diário a você. E me questiono o quão macabra você na verdade não era, para ter uma fragrância como aquela; para essa fragrância passar para mim com tanta facilidade, marcar tanto, me deixar ao mesmo tempo enojado e atraído. Sinceramente, duvido que seja pouco.

Pétalas mortas, espalhadas pelo chão de um mausoléu chamado de Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts, e um fantasma de um rapaz de dezesseis anos chamado Tom Riddle - ou Lord Voldemort, como você preferir. Um cenário cuidadosamente montado para o velório de Ginevra Weasley, uma menina ao mesmo tempo tão viva e tão mórbida, que dançara com a morte e se apaixonara pelo demônio. Um cenário marcado pelo cheiro característico das flores mortas e que jamais se apagaria, mesmo que Harry Potter tenha impedido o seu desfecho. Porque a cena ficaria para sempre em Ginevra, assim como a essência daquelas flores sempre fizera parte dela, como fios do destino, lhe dizendo que ela seria minha e que tudo aquilo iria acontecer sem jamais ir embora dela por completo.

Assim como aquele cheiro jamais sairia de mim, marcado nas páginas do diário tomadas de veneno como na minha própria pele e na minha própria essência. Pétalas mortas. A menina tão viva e tão morta ao mesmo tempo. Ginevra Weasley.

_N/A:_ Entendam tudo isso como os comentários de um Tom ainda mais fantasma do que antes, sem o diário e sem qualquer chance de viver novamente. Ou o Tom morrendo, sei lá. x.x

Agradecimentos à Kath, por ter betado, zoado da minha cara e me dado uns puxões de orelha, e me mostrado onde eu precisava dar uma arrumada nos trechos que conseguiam estar ainda mais incompreensíveis do que já estão. Brigada mesmo, viu?

Miss Krum, dear, a dedicatória da fic é toda tua. (L)


End file.
